


Three times Elena and Tyler kissed (and one time they didn't)

by theboyfriend_and_theprettygirl



Category: Elena Gilbert - Fandom, TVD - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries, Tylena - Fandom, Tyler Lockwood - Fandom, Tyler Lockwood and Elena Gilbert, Tyler and Elena
Genre: Elena Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood - Freeform, Elena and Tyler - Freeform, F/M, Tylena - Freeform, Tyler Lockwood and Elena Gilbert - Freeform, Tyler and Elena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriend_and_theprettygirl/pseuds/theboyfriend_and_theprettygirl
Summary: Three times Elena and Tyler kissed (and one time they didn't)....basically Tyler and Elena's relationship throughout the years.© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2016





	

The first time she was five. They were camping out in the woods behind the Lockwood Mansion like they used to do every fortnight. Miranda and Grayson would leave her with Tyler's family so they could have their date night, while Jenna looked after baby Jeremy at home. Elena always looked forward to her sleepovers with Tyler. His mom, Carol, would let them go to bed anytime they wanted and they would stay up all hours into the night talking. Most of the time they would gaze at the stars and try to make patterns out of the constellations. Tyler was always so much better at forming the shapes into animals or objects and would tease her whenever he failed to see whatever she had suggested.

This sleepover had started off like every other. Carol had taken them to their spot in the woods and supervised them while they made up the tent they shared. Elena was always in awe at how amazing Tyler would build their tent - it was later that she learnt Carol would re-do it after they had focused their attention somewhere else - then Tyler would beg his mom to go back to the house and not to get them until it was dinner time, because she was embarrassing him. He loved looking cool in front of Elena and cool boys did not need their mothers lingering around. So after Carol would reluctantly agree to leave them alone, they would play hide and seek in the woods, swim by the lake and bury hidden treasures for safekeeping until it was time to eat.

But this time was different. After a nice swim in the lake, Tyler surprised her with one of her biggest fears.

"Look, 'Lena." he said, holding out a stick with a big hairy huntsman spider speared onto it.

Elena screamed loudly and ran to the other side of the lake to get away from him. Tyler frowned, a little confused and followed her.

"Where are you going, 'Lena-"

"Go away, Ty." she said running away from him quickly. "I don't like spiders...they are scary."

"'Lena, come back...it can't hurt you...look, it's dead." he said chasing her around with the stick. "'Lena..why are you running away for?"

Elena bolted off, running towards the Lockwood Mansion. Tyler hot on her heels, spider and all. After a few minutes of running, she turned her head back to see if she had made any distance between them. She didn't even notice when her foot got caught inside a protruding root of a tree and she fell flat onto the ground, grazing her hands and knees. Sharp pain filled Elena's eyes and nose as she started to cry loudly.

A few seconds later, a spider-less Tyler was by her side, helping her up and dusting her knees. "Are you okay?' he asked blowing cool air onto her grazed elbow.

"It...hurts..Ty..." she choked out between sobs.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her in a strong embrace. "I'm sorry, 'Lena." he said hugging her tightly. "I just wanted to show you how big the spider was. I killed it with the stick. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I...wanna..go...home..."

"No, no 'Lena. " he said, rubbing her back gently to stop her from crying. "I don't want you to go home. If you go, our sleepover will be over."

Elena continued to cry loudly...so Tyler did the one thing he saw his father do to his mom whenever they fought or she was upset. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Elena's little eyes widened quickly and the crying stopped. Tyler smiled smugly in satisfaction thinking his plan had worked. A second later, Elena pushed him away and ran off in tears again, leaving a confused Tyler wondering what he had done wrong.

As Elena ran into the Lockwood Mansion, she thought of all the cooties she had just caught from her friend Tyler and how she ever was going to get rid of them.

That was the last time she slept over at the Lockwood's.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For Tyler's fourteenth birthday, Caroline thinks its a good idea to play spin the bottle. Elena's heart races every time the bottle spins towards her, but lucky for her, its mostly Caroline who is doing all the kissing. Not that she seems to mind at all and Elena is starting to suspect that Caroline might've rigged the game to always stop on herself. Caroline has already kissed all of the boys and Bonnie before the bottle lands on Elena and Matt leans over to plant a small kiss on her lips.

Elena blushes a bright shade of red and Caroline makes a comment about how they would make a cute couple, before Caroline barks that Elena should hurry up and spin the bottle. In the one minute that the bottle did not land on her, Caroline has gotten bored and craves to be the center of attention again.

Elena sighs, rolls her eyes and gives the bottle a big spin. She's so worried that the bottle will land on her brother that she doesn't even notice when it lands on Tyler.

Tyler snorts loudly, bringing Elena back to earth. Her eyes widen in fear and she shakes her head quickly. "Can I spin again?" she asks.

"Why? Is there somebody else you were hoping to kiss? Caroline asked rudely.

"No."

"Earth to Elena! Hello?" Caroline said impatiently, waving her hands in front of her friend's face. "What happened? You just zoned out."

"Sorry." she mumbled, biting down hard onto her bottom lip. All of her friends were waiting in anticipation as she hesitated to makeout with Tyler. Elena looked at him desperately, hoping that he might object to them being forced to kiss.

"What's wrong, Gilbert? Afraid you'll cry again?" he teased, nudging Matt playfully, who roared with laughter.

Elena hated him.

Don't let him get to you, Elena. Suck it up. Just kiss him. Get it over and done with. She said mentally psyching herself up for it.

Without another word or thought, Elena pulled Tyler roughly by the collar, closing the space between them and crushed her lips against his. He moaned loudly, totally taken aback with surprise.

Bonnie screamed in excitement while Matt and Jeremy cheered them on. Tyler opened his mouth wider and took control of the kiss, causing something in Elena's stomach to flutter. She moaned a little too loudly and then was horrified when Tyler laughed against her lips. She pulled away suddenly, redder than when Matt had kissed her earlier.

"There...Uh...Who's turn is it?" she asked a little flustered, fixing her hair and avoiding Tyler's burning gaze.

"Ummm excuse me...you need to re-do the kiss." Caroline said quickly. "That was not 30 seconds. You know the rules."

"Are you serious?" Elena asked, rolling her eyes. "Matt and I didn't even kiss for 30 seconds and we didn't have to re-do that kiss."

"That's because Caroline was jealous." Bonnie teased. Caroline shot her a dirty look. "Okay...Sorry." she quickly apologized.

"So...who's turn is it?" Elena asked holding out the bottle.

"Yours." Caroline repeated. "You're re-doing the kiss. You don't mind that, do you, Tyler?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders casually. "I'm game, if Gilbert doesn't chicken out."

"Fine." she hissed. "Let's get it over and done with. This game is boring."

"Don't worry, Elena. We will count you down this time. Since you obviously don't know how long a 30 second kiss should last." Caroline said bitchily, rolling her eyes. "Oh and Elena...really show us that you're into this kiss, okay? You were so stiff before."

Elena looked at Tyler with pleading eyes, but he was already leaning towards her for another kiss. Sucking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and let Tyler do all the work this time.

"30. 29. 28. 27" Caroline counted loudly.

Her eyes flickered slightly when Tyler deepened the kiss a little.

"26. 25. 24. 23."

Elena cupped Tyler's face. She figured it was best to make some kind of effort. Caroline had said she was too stiff during the first kiss and she was already dreading being made to re-do the kiss a third time in the event it didn't meet with Queen Caroline's satisfaction.

"22. 21. 20. 19."

Tyler's tongue entered into her mouth this time and Elena moaned as it traced small circles around hers.

"18. 17. 16. 15."

You're halfway through. She told herself as Caroline continued to count down the remaining seconds.

"14. 13. 12. 11."

They broke apart for some air quickly. A second had barely passed, before Tyler crushed his lips against hers more hungrily this time. A loud moan escaping his lips when Elena bit his bottom lip a little.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6."

Elena's head started to become light as Tyler's hands roamed her body and pulled her in closer to him. One of his hands was on the small of her back, the other messily entwined in her long hair.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

Elena waited for Tyler to end the kiss once Caroline had stopped counting, but instead he continued to deepen it.

"Okay, you can stop now." Caroline said a little annoyed, trying to break them apart. "Tyler! Elena!"

But Tyler didn't pull away. A small smile spread across her lips. Maybe kissing Tyler wasn't as bad as she had once thought. Especially since it annoyed Caroline so much.

"Time's up!" Caroline snapped rudely and Tyler finally pulled away.

"Sorry!" Elena whispered quietly, when Caroline shot her a dirty. She watched as Tyler took his spot next to Matt. Their eyes locking for a brief moment while he ran his hands through his messy hair. A small smile playing on his lips. She dropped her gaze quickly once Caroline had caught on, blushing slightly and biting down onto her bottom lip to conceal her own smile that was spreading across her face.

"So whose turn is it to spin now?" Bonnie asked naively.

"Tyler's." Jeremy answered, passing him the bottle.

Just as Tyler was about to spin for his turn, Caroline eyed him and then Elena quickly. "Tyler! Let's open your presents instead. This game is boring." she said quickly changing the subject.

And that was the end of spin the bottle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next time they kiss it's on the day of her parent's funeral. It's late into the evening and they are sitting together alone on the Gilbert porch. Caroline and Bonnie had left her hours ago to practice a new cheerleading routine for the upcoming game on Friday.

Elena knows that he is skipping football practice to stay with her. She feels guilty about this, but a part of her is relieved that she's not alone tonight. Her boyfriend Matt is at home tending to his drunk mom again. Aunt Jenna is somewhere inside cleaning up after the wake and Jeremy is blaring music and getting high in his bedroom.

Usually she would help Jenna clean up but she can't deal with watching her aunt cry tonight, and she was not in the mood to have another pointless fight with her brother about him cleaning up his act. He had been getting constantly stoned since their parents died and rejecting her attempts at help.

Tyler passes her a bottle of Whiskey he snatched earlier from the wake when nobody was looking and she take a long sip, feeling the alcohol burn at the back of her throat. She coughs a little and passes it back to him.

He takes a sip, and then plays with the bottle in his hands in silence. They sit there like that for what feels like an eternity before Elena can muster up the strength to say something without crying.

"Where's Vicky tonight?" She asked, choosing a safe subject to talk about. Something that won't turn into a leading question from Tyler about how she's coping since her parents died.

"Dunno." He said, before taking another sip and passing her the bottle again. "I think we broke up."

"Tyler! I'm so sorry." She said squeezing his shoulder firmly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but it's probably for the best. We weren't happy. All we ever did was fight. It was so exhausting, 'Lena."

Elena took another hit of alcohol and bit down onto her bottom lip. She could relate about the constant fighting. Her relationship with Matt was heading down the same path. He had already mapped out their entire future; how many kids they would have, what street they would live on after they married, what careers they would choose after college etc and it was completely suffocating. She loved her boyfriend, but she needed a little excitement that came from the unknown and guessing what the future held, instead of having everything planned out or forced onto her.

She took another sip of the Whiskey before passing it back to Tyler. "I think I'm going to break up with Matt." she said softly.

Tyler frowned quickly and turned his body to face her. "Why, 'Lena?"

"We just want different things in life. I feel like we are heading in opposite directions."

"Wow. He's going to be so crushed."

"I know." she said, gesturing for the bottle again. She sighed heavily and had another sip. "I don't want to hurt him, Ty. But I've been thinking about this before my parents died." She said playing with the bottle in her hands, as the tears started to build in her eyes. "He's going to hate me, I can tell."

"He's not talking to me at the moment. Said I broke Vicky's heart." Tyler took the bottle back and had another sip. "She's the one getting stoned 24/7 and I'm the asshole for wanting her to clean up her act?" He said sarcastically. "And do you want to hear a joke? I'm pretty sure she is cheating on me with your little brother but still Matt sides with her."

"It's his sister. Of course he's going to side with her, Ty." she said rubbing his back. "I'm sorry about Jeremy. If it's true."

Elena rested her head on Tyler's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her safely into his strong embrace.

"You smell really good." she said quietly, enjoying the scent of his cologne.

Tyler laughed loudly, before planting a small kiss on the top of her head. "And you smell like strawberries."

Elena smiled. "It's the shampoo."

They stayed like this until sudden rain started pelting hard against the roof above, breaking them away from their quiet embrace.

"It's getting late." Tyler lied, when she pulled away quickly. "You're probably tired. I should let you get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"You don't have to go." she said, grabbing his wrist when he stood up.

Elena jumped to her feet quickly and interlocked her fingers into his.

"Thank you, Tyler." she said softly. "Not just for staying with me tonight, but for always being there for me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Tyler bought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Anytime, 'Lena."

"Do you think Matt will ever speak to us again?"

Tyler put down the bottle of Whiskey and pushed a loose strand of Elena's hair behind her ears. He watched as her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers made contact with her soft skin. Inadvertently his eyes found their way to her lush, red lips. Lips he remembered so well from the last time he had kissed her, when they were fourteen and playing spin the bottle. Lips he longed to kiss again. Elena's lips. Lips he from time to time would think of as he kissed his girlfriend Vicky and feel guilty about. Lips that would keep him up at night with jealousy at the thought of his best friend Matt kissing her. The girl he loved.

"Ty?" Elena asked innocently, pulling him back to reality.

"Uh...just give him some time." He said, trying to divert his eyes elsewhere.

Elena nodded and wiped her eyes dry. "I hope you're right."

"I need to go." He said suddenly, dropping her hand an sprinting down the porch steps, three at a time.

"Right now?" Elena blurted out quickly, following him down. "But it's pouring. You don't have your car. "

"I'll be fine." He said stepping out into the rain.

"Tyler! Wait! You'll get sick." She called out, following him into the heavy rain. "You can stay here tonight. Jenna won't mind."

"I really can't. You should get inside, you're getting drenched."

"Tyler, will you at least stay until the rain has stopped?" she begged, reaching for his hand.

"'Lena, I can't." he said cryptically, refusing to give her an actual reason, before heading down her front garden.

"Why not?" She called out angrily. She could feel the tears beginning to burn at her eyes. "Did I do something to upset you? Why are you in such a hurry to get away from me?"

Tyler felt his heart ache. He couldn't bare the thought of her thinking she had done something wrong. Something to offend him. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and kiss her. But he couldn't do that to his best friend Matt. So he stood there in the rain, contemplating which lie to use when Elena came up behind him.

"Tyler?" she asked softly. "Please tell me what's going on. Why can't you stay?"

Tyler sighed heavily. "Because if I stay...I'm going to kiss you, 'Lena, that's why."

"Oh." Was all she manged to get out, as she blushed quickly and diverted her eyes somewhere down the dark street.

Tyler felt like he had been kicked in the gut by her reaction. He instantly regretted telling her the truth, but he put on a brave face and continued. "So will you please go inside now and dry off before you catch pneumonia?"

Elena closed the gap between them suddenly and reached out for Tyler's hand. She intertwined her fingers through his again and stepped up onto her tippy toes.

"Kiss me, Ty." she said, stoking his chiseled jawline with her other free hand.

Tyler hesitated for a second, searching her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

Elena nodded.

"But what about Matt?"

"I don't love Matt anymore." she said quietly.

Tyler's crushed his lips against hers passionately, making her moan loudly. Elena felt a strange tingly sensation spread over her whole body. It felt as if every nerve in her body was being awakened for the first time. She had never experienced a kiss like this before. Matt wasn't exactly a bad kisser, but he clearly lacked the technique Tyler seemed to have. Elena's stomach fluttered when Tyler's tongue found hers. She moaned loudly, unable to control her emotions anymore. She wanted him so badly, she didn't even care to hide it any longer. Elena flicked her tongue against Tyler's, tracing small circles around his with her own. It drove him wild. He buried his hand deep into her hair as Elena's explored his toned body. The feeling of her hands touching him was starting to make him hard. Tyler backed her gently towards the porch, pining her against one of the tall columns as their kissing became more hungry. More urgent. A small feeling of guilt overcame him as he thought of his friend Matt, but he could not bring himself to stop. He had wanted this for so long.

Elena moaned against his mouth again, as he moved his hand to her hips. They both fought to get closer until their chests were pressed together. Elena's back pressed deeper into the hard column. Tyler left a trail of hot kisses down her jawline and neck, while Elena ran her fingers through his hair. She was left breathless as his kisses edged closer towards her breasts. Elena pulled his head up towards her and kissed his lips again hungrily.

"Ty..." she moaned, digging her fingers deeper into his hair.

"Elena?" Jenna asked stepping outside the house. "Do you and Tyler want a hot dri-"

With a gasp Elena pulled away from the kiss quickly. "It's uh...not what it looks like." she said flustered, avoiding her aunt's eyes.

"I think its time you went home, Tyler."

"But it's raining and he doesn't have the car." Elena protested.

"I'll drive him home." she said, without another look at her niece. "Let's go. Now Tyler!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Did Alaric send you to change my mind" Elena asked, when Tyler sat down next to her on her dorm bed. "Because Caroline already tried."

"No, I just came to see if you needed any help with the packing." He said bumping her playfully.

"You're not going to ask me to stay?" she asked a little surprised.

She had decided after almost six months of waiting for Damon to return from the other side, that he and Bonnie weren't coming back and were more than likely dead. It was time for her to start fresh at a new town. She was in desperate need of a new life. Especially now that Caroline had moved on with her ex, Alaric was engaged to Jo and Jeremy was going out of state for art school. There was nothing really left for her in Mystic Falls.

"Are you kidding me? 'Lena, I'm so happy for you." he said excitedly, taking her hand into his and squeezing it gently. "This town has brought you nothing but pain and heartache. Look at all the people we have lost here. Your parents, Aunt Jenna, my mum, Bonnie, even Damon...I think starting over in a new town is the best thing you can do for yourself."

"It wasn't all bad memories." she sniffed. "We had some good times. You and me."

Tyler laughed. "Our camping adventures...sleepovers behind the woods at my house..."

"Star gazing...all the nightmares we would get from your ghost stories...burying silly trinkets we thought would make us millions later in life...seeing who could eat more marshmallows." Elena said naming a few.

"I would always win." Tyler teased. "Even when you would cheat and bury yours."

"The time you cut my hair uneven and my parents grounded me."

"You were grounded?" Tyler asked, roaring with laughter.

"Do you remember when we played hide and seek...and Matt, Caroline and Bonnie had no idea where we hid because you showed me this amazing spot in the cellars under your house?"

Tyler laughed loudly. "My parents thought we were abducted because the others couldn't find us for like an hour. That was the first time I got grounded. I had to beg my mom to let you come over again. She thought you were a bad influence on me."

"Pfft." Elena said rolling her eyes and nudging him playfully. "Like I was the problem."

"You know... you were my first best friend." Tyler said softly. "Before Matt. Before I got close to Jer. It was just you and me." he said nudging her hard. "I really liked hanging out with you, 'Lena and I never understood why it stopped so suddenly."

"Because you kissed me." Elena said quickly and Tyler roared with laughter.

"You totally ran off crying."

"In my defense, I only cried when I was five. I thought you gave me cooties. I didn't cry when we kissed again."

"At my birthday." Tyler said reminiscent.

"Or the other time..." Elena said softly, as an awkward silence fell over them.

"Do you ever think about what would've happened if Stefan and Damon had never come to town?" Tyler asked, breaking Elena out of her thoughts.

Elena frowned. "What do you mean, Ty?"

"Like would you have gotten back together with Matt...or?"

"Or...?" Elena repeated a little confused.

"Would we have dated?" Tyler asked, turning to face her. "I think about it all the time, 'Lena."

"Tyler..." Elena started, before he cut her off quickly.

"Just hear me out for a second..." He said seriously. "I liked you. I liked you a lot. But after that day, you sort of drifted away from me."

"I felt guilty." she said, avoiding his eyes. "I felt bad for Matt...and I was at a really bad place...I just lost my parents...and I was confused..."

"But you dated Stefan a few months later." Tyler said with a tone of jealousy in his voice.

"It was easier with Stefan. He wasn't Matt's best friend...and even though it still hurt Matt, it wouldn't have been anywhere near as painful for him as seeing us together."

"I think he would've gotten over it eventually. He did when Caroline and I started dating."

Elena rested her hand on Tyler's lap. "It was a crush, Ty. You wanted what you couldn't have. I was off-limits and it was exciting. You would've gotten bored of me quickly and moved onto the next girl."

"'Lena...that's not true." he said softly and Elena strangely believed him.

"And that's okay." she lied. "We are better off as friends anyways."

"You were the first girl I ever fell in love with."

"Tyler..."

"I'm sorry if this is awkward for you, 'Lena, but you need to know this before you move away. " he said looking at her sincerely. "I loved you before I even knew what love was and I should've fought harder for you when you pushed me away and ran into Stefan's arms, but I was young and stupid. I felt rejected and unwanted and I had a big ego, but I didn't know any better."

"Tyler..."

"I have regretted this almost everyday." he said ignoring her pleas. "Watching you with Matt was torture because I felt like the world's worst friend...but seeing you fall for Stefan and then Damon almost killed me. The one good thing that came out of Klaus driving me away from Mystic Falls all the time was I didn't have your relationships rubbed in my face."

"I'm so sorry, Ty." Elena said, reaching for his hand and bringing it to her lips to kiss it. "I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to rub my relationships in your face. I thought you were happy with Caroline. I thought you had moved on too. Like I did."

"I never moved on from you, 'Lena." he said softly. "And I don't think I ever will."

Tyler cupped Elena's face with one of his hands and rubbed her cheek gently. Elena slowly closed the gap between them.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline asked walking into the dorm room suddenly and making Tyler and Elena jump apart.

"Nothing." Elena said quickly, standing up from the bed. "Tyler just came over to help me pack."

"I don't see much packing." she snapped sarcastically. "And it looked like you were about to kiss my ex. So why don't you start with the truth Elena? How long has this been going on? Are you two... together now?"

"Maybe." Tyler said quickly. "Why is that a problem for you?"

"No, Caroline we are not together." Elena said, shaking her head at Tyler. "It's not like that."

"Oh my goodness! How could I have been so stupid? Do you love him?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." Elena said running her hands through her hair quickly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" she repeated angrily. "Its a simple yes or no question, Elena. DO. YOU. LOVE. HIM?"

"Not that its any of your business, Caroline..." Tyler said coming to Elena's defense. "But aren't you dating Stefan these days?"

"That's different."

"Really? How?" Tyler asked folding his hands over his chest. "He is Elena's ex. I'm yours. So tell me...Caroline, how this is any different? Because you are acting like a hypocritical, judgmental bitch at the moment and I'm not going to let you speak to 'Lena this way...especially when you are doing the exact damn thing. "

"Elena broke his heart and chose Damon." Caroline said folding her arms over her chest. "That's how it's different."

"And you broke mine when you slept with the monster that murdered my mom, so you have virtually no right to be attacking us right now." Tyler snapped. "Besides you wanted Stefan the moment he came into town and you wasted no time once we broke up going after your friend's ex...so spare us your self righteous act. I'm in love with Elena. I have been for a very long time and whether she feels the same or not, that is never going to change. We are over, Caroline. You moved on with Stefan and so have I. So why don't you run back to your boyfriend-"

"Yes." Elena said loudly, cutting Tyler off mid-sentence.

"Yes..what, Elena?" Caroline growled impatiently.

"Yes, I love Tyler." she said locking eyes with him. "I think I always have. Since we were children running around the woods behind your house, Tyler." she said talking to him directly now. "But I was afraid that you didn't like me the same way...so I dated Matt instead because he asked me out. I denied my feelings for you for so long when I should've told you how I felt earlier. I won't make that mistake again."

Tyler smiled. "I knew you felt the same way, 'Lena."

"You can't date my ex." Caroline snapped.

Elena scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes. "This coming from the girl that has dated two of mine...three if you count Liam. Get over it Caroline, I'm done sparing your feelings now...you're with Stefan and I want to be with Tyler. So you better get used to it."

Caroline huffed and stormed out of the room without another word, causing Tyler and Elena both to laugh.

"I think we pissed her off." he said pulling her into his arms.

"I don't care." Elena said quickly. "I've got you and that's all I need."

Tyler wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Does that mean you're staying in Mystic Falls? Because I've been thinking a new town would do me the world of good too...What do you think of North Carolina, 'Lena. We could get a nice house and have a few kids...I could coach a little league and you could bake treats for the team..."

"Sounds perfect, Ty." Elena said against his lips. "North Carolina, it is."

-x-


End file.
